Pandemonium
by Lucille Enjolras
Summary: Hell breaks loose when S.H.I.E.L.D. ships in Torchwood 3 to aid in alien threats.
1. Chapter 1

It was Skylar's birthday and it seemed to Coulson that the best way to spend it would be a road trip to the airport two hours away in the back of a hot, sweaty, and oversized van filled with oversized, sweaty and hot men, and there was about to be five more people joining them. Hence the three girls splayed out on the floor of said van. Coulson sat in the passenger seat, enjoying the cool paradise of the air conditioned space in the front space. Natasha, Icelynn and Sky lay on the floor trying to fan themselves.

"Jesus H. Christ, Stark, ya built that suit out of a cave, can't you just pull a super-powered fan out of your magical helmet?" Lynn cried.

"By magical, I assume you mean sexy and energy efficient? Maybe Banner should just get a little green, I'm sure he could fan you girls into oblivion." Bruce shot him an exasperated glance. Lynn and Sky grinned suggestively at one another when they noticed Clint's eyes roaming over a sleeping Natasha. When he saw they had noticed, he turned away shyly.

"What's the H stand for in Jesus H Christ anyway?" Steve asked. Skylar and Icelynn replied in unison.

"Hector." He looked down, confused.

"There's not going to be room for all five of them, so we'll take two and the others will ride with Director Fury." Coulson ordered the driver to stop, having arrived at the airport. The girls woke Natasha, overly excited with the hope of an air conditioned airport. However, they were disappointed when Fury just popped his head in.

"Everybody, welcome your newest teammates. For now. Captain Jack Harkness, leader of the Torchwood facility. Ianto Jones, liaison and public relations as well as assistant to the team."

"Essentially, I'm the more than useful butler." Two men stood in the open door of the van. Sky thought they almost looked like a couple, one with his hands clasped before him and his feet respectively close together. The other's hands clasped behind his back, a wide and confident stance. This chemistry seemed perfect, and she for some reason decided that if they weren't already together, they would be. In her mind. One of them, presumably Jack took off his military style trench coat and sat cross-legged in the space where Lynn's head once lay. Ianto did the same, removing his suit jacket and sitting on his knees behind Skylar. Fury shut the door and the van started up again.

One by one, the Avengers introduced themselves in their own respective manners. Steve, friendly. Bruce, respectfully. Tony, narcissistically. Natasha, sensually. Clint, a brief nod and mention of his name. Loki and Thor were left back at base.

"And you lovely ladies?" Jack grinned.

"Icelynn, or just Lynn, I'm head of linguistics at S.H.I.E.L.D. and I help train new recruits." She reached to shake his hand but he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, Ianto taking her other hand shaking it warmly, smiling.

"And I'm Skylar, or Sky. I'm an anthropologist, a historian and I used to be a medical assistant. I'm here to teach Steve and help Thor and Loki with Lynn." Jack couldn't help but notice the odd way she was looking at him, almost studying him. He'd seen that same look before from confused anthropologists assigned to help a case with Torchwood.

"So you're an anthropologist. Notice anything?" His smirk seemed to patronize her, almost laugh at her.

"It's nothing just... You look human. You are human. You just don't look... now human."

"You mean I don't look like today's human, more like tomorrow's human."

"It's just your bone structure. It's human, Caucasian clearly. But the features are more pronounced. More.. Evolved." Jack chuckled, looking her in the eyes and giving her a charming smile.

"It's true, I'm from a few thousand years from now. But I was traveling and something happened with... My Doctor. I can never die. So, I found a way back, but I landed too far back, and basically had to adjust to living everyday life. Then I found Torchwood. Well, they found me, really. They tried to torture me since they thought I had information on my Doctor."

"Wait, do you mean The Doctor? The Time Lord, the Gallifreyan. Our Doctors are they one in the same?" Sky was overexcited and speaking too fast.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We had a run-in a few years ago with a man who called himself The Doctor. That being the only name he gave just before disappearing into a big blue box, we've been looking for him. Thor told us of the Gallifreyans, the titles they give as names." Lynn explained. Jack seemed to know who they were talking about but went no further on the subject of the good doctor.

"Torchwood was originally created by Queen Elizabeth to fight against extraterrestrial threats, focusing on The Doctor. I joined up for extra cash, but I've been with them ever since. It's changed a lot since then. Torchwood 3 is a brand new operation." Sensing the heaviness in the air, Ianto tried to lighten the conversation.

"You said you were also a medical assistant?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that was my side job. Now I also help as a medic in the field for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yep, she's patched up more than a few wounds out there. She's definitely who I'd want tailing me with bandages and defibrillators." Icelynn nudged her, as a proud older sister would.

"I'm sorry Skylar, but are those welsh vowels rolling off that lovely tongue? I couldn't help but notice, being welsh myself." Ianto was definitely the friendly one, and had a lovely welsh accent of his own.

"You're welsh? I thought you were British." Steve gave a confused look.

"Yes, I am British, but I'm also Welsh. Wales is in Great Britain." This explanation didn't seem to be doing anything for Steve's brain.

"Don't worry Cap, one day it'll all make sense. At least we know where Sky's from, unlike that geico gecko. We'll never know where he's from." Tony grinned.

"Geico...?" Lynn patted his leg, telling him to ignore Tony.

Once they'd arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, Jack made it a point to wait for Director Fury to arrive with the rest of his team. Ianto escorted an exhausted Skylar and Icelynn back to their offices, so it was just he and Coulson who sat lonely in the front of the facility. Being tight on office space as of late, Coulson said some of his team may have to share with others. Finally, he saw the director come in with his team trailing behind, a newly joined Rhys holding Gwen's hand. Fury was handing each of them papers with their rooms on them and directions to them.

"Owen Harper. You will be sharing the office/room with Skylar in room 36a on the second floor."

"Owen," Jack interrupted, "It's her birthday, be nice."

"Whatever you say, boss." He mock-saluted him and headed towards the elevators. Fury coughed and turned back to the others.

"Toshiko Sato, room 36b with Icelynn, second floor." She nodded gently and left for the other available elevator.

"And Gwen Cooper and your husband. You will be sharing a room with our resident Asgardians. Room 125 with Loki and Thor, fourth floor. Honestly, those two just need a little more human contact so they can adjust." He handed them their papers and sent them up stairs once the elevator Owen took returned. Jack nodded at Fury and headed off to find he and Ianto's room.


	2. Planting the Pomegranate Seed

Sorry this took so long everyone, thanks for your great reviews :) I hope you enjoy 3

* * *

The housing situation wasn't quite what Gwen and Rhys had expected. Rooming with two aliens who could crush them if the idea suited them wasn't their ideal first time in America. Rhys took their bags and put them on the bed in the corner of the room that was made beautifully, dark gold satin sheets and covers cascading over the sides of the bed. No one was in the room just yet but them, so they sat on the large bed that seemed to swallow them into the middle. The pillows were soft and sweet smelling, like fruit and chocolate. On the opposite side of the room, there were two even more magnificent beds. Although one seemed to be just a bit less luxurious with its messy sheets. Gwen finally noticed the unkempt bed was occupied. A tall, thin figure lay sleeping in the mass of pillows and comforters. His jet black hair was pushed back, but just enough was splayed over his face she was unable to see him clearly.

"Hello, "a voice came behind them from the door and in walked their second roommate.

"I am Thor Odinson. The uncleanly man in the messy bed is my brother, Loki Laufeyson. He'll be up soon, he rather likes to sulk around after Icelynn whilst she works." Gwen stood, smoothed out her shirt, and shook Thor's hand, startled by his intense grip.

"I'm Gwen, this is my husband Rhys. We're the more human side of Torchwood." Thor cocked his eyebrows wonderingly.

"You mean to say the others of your team are not Midgardians? Are they from Asgard? Gallifrey?"

"No, no, no," she stopped him. "I just mean we keep their morals in check." Thor sighed, half in understanding, half in sadness, hoping for more Asgardians to maybe ask about home.

"I had this bed brought for you. Allow me to put away your things and we can use the facilities and go downstairs for our feast." Gwen heard her stomach ache for food, and she realized she hadn't anything to eat since their plane left this morning.

"A feast? Is it formal or something, I shouldn't want to come overdressed, or underdressed for that matter—." "No worries… With Thor here every supper has to be a feast, so you needn't dress formally." Loki interrupted Rhys grumpily, climbing out of the massive bed. With no further acknowledgement to the couple, he breezed by them and out the door, muttering to Thor, "I do not sulk after Icelynn."

* * *

If looks were deceiving, Tony Stark's room seemed to have missed that memo. It was littered with gadgets and computers, music streaming in a synthesizer-styled hologram floating across one side of the room. Jack sauntered in as Ianto was stumbling out, suddenly exhausted and heading to the dining room. He gave jack an exasperated smile as he left. He removed his coat and laid it on the red leather chaise lounge across from the enormous television to the left of the door. He saw Tony leaning back in a reclining chair, gasping slightly as he…

"What the hell happened!? Mr. Stark are you all right?" Tony was reaching into a fist-sized hole in his chest, pulling out an ice-blue cylinder.

"Yeah, you know. I just do this for fun." His crooked smile laced with sarcasm had reminded him of the Doctor when he'd travelled with him. Always some sort of retort.

"I- well, do you need help?" He held out his hands, and Tony studied the rhetorical gesture for several seconds.

"I do need a hand, but yours is useless to me." He dropped a new, cleaner looking cylinder very cautiously into the hole, then covering it and pulling on a new shirt as he gasped lightly to catch his breath.

"Usually have a woman to do this for me, very dainty hands are required for this process." Tony's crooked grin cracked through the grimace he wore, and he reached out to shake Jack's hand.

"Tony Stark, as you know. I run Stark Industries."

"Yeah, I noticed. That whole coming out sequence at the press conference was pretty… dramatic, if I may." He shook hands with him firmly, noting the clamminess of his hands. Probably nervous from his self-treatment.

"Coming out? I assume you mean as Iron Man?" His sarcasm wavered a bit.

"Sure, I guess you could say that." Jack winked and dropped his luggage, leaving Tony blushing a bit, but trying to smile nevertheless. He decided this would be a very interesting experience, rooming with Ianto and Tony Stark. He wondered lustfully how the nights would go, with Tony only feet away sleeping. Kinky.

"It was bad enough here with one Captain…" Tony rubbed his temples once the door was shut.

* * *

"Left! LEFT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LEEEEFT!" Within minutes of Toshiko's arrival, she and Icelynn were already bonding quite nicely.

"Am I speaking English improperly!?" Recently, S.H.I.E.L.D. had recovered alien technology, small robots that respond to your voice, and evidently Lynn, Skylar and Tosh were just assigned to study them. And, as bored people with time to kill before dinner often do, they turned their work into play.

"Well some of them haven't been fully reprogrammed for English. Perhaps yours doesn't even know what 'left' means yet." Lynn tried to explain. Finally, Tosh's robot looked at her, turned its head quizzically, then proceeded to systematically explode. The girls, covered in ash, stared at each other quietly. Their faces were momentarily dripped with horror at what Jack and Fury's reaction would be. However, the hilariousness of what happened caused them to burst out laughing until their stomachs ached.

"I'm glad I made a friend coming here." Tosh wiped the tears from her laughing fit from her eyes.

"What about the rest of Torchwood? They're your friends."

"Sometimes I think they are, but then again I'm just not like all of them. Maybe I shouldn't even be here." She looked down smiling, but her soft eyes began to water.

"Well, I know we're sure glad to have you here." A voice came from the door, and Tosh turned her attention to a rather slimly muscled guy leaning against the door frame. His blonde hair was neatly combed back and quite militarily cut. That is, World War II military. His American accent was far more well-spoken than anyone else, so she figured he must be the soldier.

"I'm Steve Rogers, Captain America. I guess you're with Torchwood?" His smile as he reached out his hand was gorgeous, captivating. Perfect. She took hold of his hand, warm and rugged, yet gentle, and he helped her up off the floor.

"Yes, I'm Toshiko Sato." She forgot all about the black residue from the explosion, but remembered when he started brushing it from her cheeks.

"You've been here how many minutes? And already Icelynn is dragging you into trouble!" He joked with her, never taking his eyes off her. His leather jacket fit his built frame perfectly, and Tosh thought how much she'd like to see him without it.

"Dinner's in five ladies, I suggest you wash up a bit." He studied Tosh for a moment, from head to toe, back to her cute deer-in-the-headlights eyes, blush surrounding them. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Toshiko." That beautiful poster-boy smile returned and he turned to leave. As she watched him, she couldn't help but notice his backside, particularly in the well-fitting jeans he wore.

"What an ass…" Tosh muttered under her breath.

"What? Steve's a sweetheart!" Lynn's eyes lit up in offense.

"No, I mean what an ASS." She winked at Lynn who finally caught what she was saying and winked back.

"Seems you've made yet another friend Tosh." She nudged her suggestively and left to wash her face. It also seemed Tosh's infatuation with Owen was fading rather quickly.

* * *

Owen got lost looking for his room. There were so many rooms, he often ended up in the wrong one having forgotten his room number. Finally he reached a room that, despite not being his, was occupied with a very helpful man.

"Hey um, I'm sorry for bothering you but I've forgotten my room number." The man looked up from an impressive looking microscope. "I only remember I'm to share a room with a girl named Skylar?" A look of recognition flashed across his face and he picked up his phone, dialing a number and placing it down, switching it to speaker. After a series of rings, a girl who sounded way too young to be working in a place like S.H.I.E.L.D answered cheerfully.

"Hey Brucey!"

"Hi Sky, one of the new guys is staying in your room, what's the number again?" She went silent for a few seconds.

"Bruce, I sincerely hope you're joking. My room is right next to yours." He looked embarrassed and tried to apologize, but she cut him off, "No! We're over!" She hung up furiously. He put the phone back on its receiver and pointed Owen to the room next door. He traced his fingers over the gold block lettering, dust sticking to his fingertips. The door opened unexpectedly and he backed up nervously. No one stood at the door, but he heard what sounded like someone melding metal from the back of the room. He put his bag down on the couch as his wandered around the bedroom, which looked… not the way he had expected it to look. He looked around for the source of the sound, and saw a figure hunched over what looked like a sculpture.

"Hello." He walked up behind her and sat on the unoccupied stool. The girl was covered in paint and dirt, but she looked up at him and turned off her small blow-torch.

"Hey, I'm Skylar Green. You are?" She pulled the mask off her face and he finally caught a good look at her. Her eyes didn't stray far from her name. They were gorgeous ponds of bright green, with hazel undertones. She looked so young, so small and fragile, but her most beautiful trait was the confidence she carried on her pale shoulders. Her almost chestnut hair was cut recently, and just barely brushed her shoulders. Her hairstyle resembled that of Marilyn Monroe, but her face was her own. Seductively full lips that juxtaposed her innocent eyes, making them seem mischievous and sensual. Her bangs that hung across one eye gave her a sort of… Jessica Rabbit sexuality. Yet here she was, dressed in overalls, with nothing much underneath. He tried, hardly succeeding, to avert his eyes from her chest which was a bit too visible at his angle.

"Owen Harper. Nice to meet you. I guess you're a handy sort of girl?" He pointed to the sculpture she was making. He had to stare at the sculpture to keep his eyes from her body.

"Yep, little gift for a friend of mine. We share a birthday, and I wanted to make him something special." From what he could see, it was a giraffe. But it looked like a giraffe made by a mad scientist in the 1800's. It look like a robot, the circuits running up and down and throughout its body. To be honest, it looked pretty cool.

"Well, I'm sure he'll love it. Does he like giraffes or something?"

"I guess so; he's in a band called Steam Powered Giraffe. So, I made him a real steam-powered giraffe." She stood up and he followed, not really sure what to do at this point. He loved that he towered over her, yet she had such power over him.

"It's time to go to dinner, Fury will be cross with us if we don't show up." Skylar grabbed a red newsboy hat and pushed her bangs back into it, "Besides, if we don't show, he might think we've been doing something indecent." She flashed him a gorgeous jokester smile, mischievous and sly.

'_I don't think she realizes how much I wish we would…'_ Owen thought to himself, subconsciously licking his lips as he followed her out.

"So hey, are you dating that guy, Bruce?"

"Bruce? No, of course not, he's my best friend. Don't worry, I'm all yours big boy." She joked. Skylar Green. Sky Green. Sky… He couldn't stop thinking her name. Over and over and over, Skylar, Skylar, Skylar…


End file.
